Episode 291
Die Episode beginnt damit, dass Kaname Tōsen in seine Resurrección Grillar Grillo übergeht. Er ist erfreut, dass er nun endlich wieder sehen kann. Den Himmel, das Blut, die ganz Welt um ihn herum, und vor allem natürlich seinen Gegner Sajin Komamura, der nach Kanames aussage, hässlicher sei als von ihm angenommen. Tōsen verliert nicht viel Zeit und greift Komamura an, der jedoch mit seinem Bankai kontert. Den nachfolgenden Schlag Tōsens kann dieser allerdings nur noch mit Mühe blocken. Kurz daraufhin meint der Shinigami, dass er seinen Gegner bemitleidet, da dieser nun weniger sehen kann als noch vor der Resurrección. Verärgert über diese Behauptung greift Tōsen erneut an, doch Komamura kann dem Treffer entgehen. An anderer Stelle steht Shinji Hirako, Sōsuke Aizen gegenüber, der die ungewöhnliche Form von Sakanade, Shinjis Zanpakutō, lobt. Dennoch so meint Aizen, spüre er keinerlei Veränderung, auch wenn das Zanpakutō das Nervensystem kontrollieren soll. Shinji aber belehrt ihn daraufhin, dass die Wirkung schon längst eingetroffen sei. Ab da bemerkt auch Aizen den ungewöhnlichen Geruch, der in der Luft liegt. Anschließend findet Aizen sich in der, von Shinji bezeichnet als "umgekehrten Welt", wieder. Für Aizen scheint nun alles auf den Kopf zu stehen. Komamura schafft es währenddessen Tōsen einen Schnitt zuzufügen, der jedoch von selbst sofort wieder verheilt. Der Kommandant erklärt ihm, dass er ihn nun im Namen der Gerechtigkeit töten werde, woraufhin Kaname aus Wut erneut angreift. Als Sajin Komamura diesen abwehrt erzählt er, dass Tōsen deshalb weniger sehe als vorher, da er nicht mehr die Dinge wahrnehme wie früher. Beide treffen nun mit kraftvollen Attacken aufeinander, bei denen Tōsen anscheinend den kürzeren zieht und zu Boden geht. Der Kommandant bedauert das Ende seines alten Freundes und meint das er zwar seinen Körper, jedoch aber nicht sein Herz sehen konnte. Und gerade als er sich von Tōsen abwendet, steht sein Gegner wieder auf, schlägt ihn davon und lacht über die Behauptung man könne etwas wie das Herz sehen. Komamura erinnert sich an die Zeit zurück als beide noch Shinigami waren und an die Frage, warum sie zu solchen geworden sind. Während Komamura zu einem Shinigami wurde um die Schuld an den Mann der sein Leben rettete zurück zu zahlen, wollte Tōsen Gerechtigkeit für seine verstorbene Freundin. Sein Freund verstand ihn und dessen Motiv damals, jedenfalls dachte er das. Zurück in der Gegenwart, setzt Tōsen nun sein Cero ein, welches aber sein Ziel verfehlt. Als Komamura zu einer Konterattacke aus der Luft ausholt, kann Tōsen dessen Schwert mit bloßer Hand blocken, welches daraufhin teilweise zerbricht. Tōsen nutzt diese Chance und feuert seine Attacke Los Nuevo Aspecto auf seinen alten Freund ab, welche diesen schwer am Bauch trifft und verwundet. Der Shinigami ist damit am Boden, doch das reicht Tōsen noch nicht, denn dieser will den Kampf ein für alle Mal beenden und lädt ein weiteres Cero auf. Tōsen erklärt, das Gerechtigkeit etwas sei, was man mit bloßem Auge nicht sehen könne, und es auch nicht möglich sei, dies in Worte zu fassen. Doch als Komamura nun schon abgeschlossen hatte, taucht überraschend der schwer verletzte Shūhei Hisagi hinter Tōsen auf und rammt diesen sein Zanpakutō von hinten in den Nacken. Shūhei meint, dass Tōsen eine solche Attacke früher mit Leichtigkeit hätte kommen sehen, was beweist, dass dieser nicht mehr sein alter Kommandant sei. Anschließend befreit Shūhei sein Zanpakutō Kazeshini, welches sich durch den Hals des ehemaligen Kommandanten bohrt. Daraufhin erinnert Kaname Tōsen sich an die Zeit zurück, in der seine Freundin getötet wurde, von ihrem Ehemann, der seiner gerechten Strafe entging. Bei Shinji und Sōsuke geht der Kampf ebenfalls weiter. Aizen der sich unter dem Einfluss Sakanades befindet, gibt sich gelassen und meint er habe das Prinzip schon längst durchschaut. Als Shinji ihn jedoch angreift, erklärt Aizen, dass die Richtungen umgekehrt seien, und richtet sein Schwert nach hinten. Doch Aizen liegt nur halb richtig, da nicht nur die Richtungen sonder auch, oben und unten sowie vorne und hinten umgekehrt sind. Da der Sehsinn in diesem Kampf somit unbrauchbar gemacht wurde, gibt Shinji sich siegessicher und startet einen erneuten Angriff. Sōsuke versucht zwar gut mitzuhalten wird aber schlussendlich am Bein getroffen. Beim nächsten Angriff Shinjis wird jedoch klar, dass Aizen nicht so unterlegen ist wie von ihm angenommen, da dieser dem Vizard den Rücken aufschlitzt. Shinji sei es gewesen, der sich in diesem Kampf auf seinen Sehsinn verlassen habe, um die Position seines Gegners zu ermitteln, da Sōsuke Aizen mit all seinen Sinnen gekämpft habe. Kaname Tōsen liegt nun unten schwer verletzt, und wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt am Boden und öffnet die Augen. Über ihn gebeugt stehen Sajin Komamura und Shūhei Hisagi. Sajin erklärt, dass er gewusst habe, dass sich ihre Schwerter irgendwann kreuzen würden, und geht davon aus, dass auch Kaname und Shūhei dasselbe gefühlt haben. Der Shinigami habe gehofft so seinen alten Freund besser verstehen zu können und bittet seinem alten Freund, seine Rachepläne zu vergessen. Dies rührt den verletzten Tōsen zu tränen. Er bedankt sich bei Komamura und will anschließend noch einmal Hisagis Gesicht sehen. Doch kurz darauf explodiert Tōsen. Komamura ist außer sich und schwört Aizen Rache. In diesem Moment taucht auch schon Ichigo Kurosaki hinter Sōsuke Aizen aus einer Garganta auf. Shinigami Zukan Gerade als Ichigo auftaucht, freut sich Shinji über dessen gutes Timing. Nach einiger Überlegung jedoch fragt sich Shinji wie lang Ichigo schon in der Garganter gehockt habe, und ob er solange gewartet hätte, bis Shinji Treffer von Aizen kassiert habe. Daraufhin meint er zu Ichigo, dass er sich das merken werde. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode